chain of life
by demonfox2341
Summary: life isn't that hard wen you some one who cares occ


Most parents are loving and caring but others are cruel and evil and would do anything just to harm you but should we call those people parents?  
For Andrea hope you live a better life now not thinking of the past I wish you luck.

"You ungrateful child",Her dad hated her more than anything she was a disgrace to the family an unwanted child just a burden to him. Sori lived a life of pain as the only girl in her family she was hated and shunned by her elder brothers (except one) and father, her mother had passed away from giving birth to her and Sori's father blamed her for this. Life for Sori was hell she was like their maid and she was never treated as part of the family. Her father forbid her from going outside unless asked to and not go to school. Sori's dream was to be a ninja and get away from her family as possible she just wanted some one to care besides her elder brother.

"Father please let me go to school I want to be a ninja please father"Sori plead on her knees trying to hold her tears from dripping on her pale dirty face, by the look at his he didn't seem to happy his eyes filled with anger he was enraged."Never will you be a ninja"He slapped her across the face pushing her to other side of the kitchen hitting her once more but with more strength."I hate you!"She yelled at the top of her lungs hoping some one would help her out. He just seamed more angry with her he took out a kunai and stabbed it right in her leg causing her yells of pain just to get louder."How can a worthless child like you be a ninja"He removed the kunai and stabbed her other leg now."You wimp you were a mistake how does it feel to know you were the one to kill your own mother!"He picked her up by her hair and dragged her across the hall. Sori left stains of blood on the floor she couldn't help it she was in pain she wanted to yell. Her father opened the door to her room and threw her in stabbing her arm now."I try so hard to manged this family and you ruined it"He slammed the door and stomped out. Sori 's room was nothing but a supply closet very tiny and dull it had no lighting no pillow no bed just a empty room. She bent her legs to her face and began to cry more and more she hated her door opened...

"Sori oh my god whats wrong with your legs"Sori's older brother ran into her room. He was very tall and muscular he had dark black hair like hers and blue eyes just like her. When her father was around Sori's brother Mishu shunned her but when he wasn't he helped her out."Father stabbed them with a kunai because I told him I wanted to be a ninja"She wept even more holding her bloody legs to her face rubbing blood on top of her."I've had enough!"Mishu yelled and picked her up to her feet and carried her on his back."Mishu you'll only make father angrier"She jumped off his back and fell on to the floor whimpering she never felt this much pain."Okay"He sat next to her and held her close making sure she at least slept well .Sori hugged him closer and snuggled on his chest she could hear his heart beat the soothing sound drifted her to sleep."Mishu!"Their father noticed he wasn't in his room."It's time for our little girl to go to work"Some how that line made chills down his spine."Please shes only 15 how dare you sell your own daughter on the streets"He got up and ran to his room crying trying not to think of what was going to happen to her."Hey you bitch wake up"He slapped Sori's face and pulled her hair dragging her outside."Until you make me money you will not be fed and don't try to run away or bad things will happen to Mishu"She knew he would hurt him so she had to come back even if it hurt her.

Sori's walked across the street her legs still hurt looking for some money some spotted a boy with a dog sleeping on the floor maybe he had money all she had to do was steel it."Got it!"She cried of joy hopping he had some money in it."Hey what the hell!"The boy and his dog woke up noticing the girl running with his stuff."Hey that's mine"He ran after her yelling and barking at her like a tried to run but her legs couldn't take anymore she bumped into 3 boys in front of her."Naruto,Shikamaru,Shino get her"The boy yelled louder and blond one took a hold of her arms and took the wallet."Kiba I got your stuff"Naruto yelled out loud(wow i thought the boy and his dog was Neji lol)."Nobody steals from Kiba"He took the wallet and stuffed it into his pocket."She we turn her in"The one with the ponytail and lazy attitude walked along to the hokage's noticed the scars on her face and he bleeding legs."She's just a girl she wont do again right"He looked at her with a smile and noticed she began to cry like a little baby and fell to the floor."Mishu is gonna get hurt because of you!"She yelled at him this wasn't her usual cry she seamed angry now."Now...Now"Her voice became stronger and noticing another boy appeared."You never saw her"The boy with brown hair and black eyes no that tall he didn't look nice but evil he grabbed a hold of her hair and took her off."HELP ME!"she yelled to them."Naruto those kids I've never seen them around "Shino stood in the dark not really didn't listen he was to mad about her cry for help he needs to help her.

"Yuma don't tell father please"She held his hand and cried."Mishu maybe an idiot but not me"He pushed her in the house and pulled out his sword."You always told me you wanted to die"She noticed a tear drop on his cheek while he raised his sword."Father's orders"He gave her a smile."Maybe you'll be more happy when you die"He started to cry.

omg he is gonna kill her...omg review wait do u think this story needs Sasuke and Neji(maybe Neji)


End file.
